


Can't You Stop It?

by Nayong127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Taeyong can't stop lying, The world needs more YuTae, YuTae is love, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayong127/pseuds/Nayong127
Summary: "Did you eat the chocolate I kept in the cupboard?""No, mommy. I didn't."It started with a simple lie that harmed no one but now he can't stop it. Everything in his life is based upon lies, some innocent while others so harmful that can tear him apart into pieces and make him lose everything: that is Nakamoto Yuta.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_IV](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_IV) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Taeyong suffers from compulsive lying disorder which makes it harder for him to keep people around. Who would trust a liar?

The room is filled with darkness with only little amount of moonlight sweeping through the cracks of the curtains as Yuta lays on his bed, mind full of thoughts that once he deemed as nonsense. Everything is making his brain cells work in a faster pace, making him more tired than usual. He doesn't want to believe it but a part of his mind says that he has been tricked. He doesn't hear the door creaking as his lover enters the room and flickers the lamp on, slightly illuminating their bedroom. The bed dips, the aftereffect of Taeyong sitting at the edge of it. But, still Yuta doesn't turn around to greet him, pretending to be in a deep slumber. Taeyong knows it, knows that something has been bothering him around. Sliding inside the warm duvet, Taeyong gently pulls Yuta closer to his chest.

"What's wrong, Yu? Something is bothering you, you can tell me what it is." Taeyong says gently and he nuzzles his nose on Yuta's neck. A shiver runs through Yuta's back as Taeyong inches closer and encircles his arms around Yuta's waist. Yuta doesn't want to hide it but, he doesn't have the courage to ask the questions that have been lingering at the tip of his tongue. Maybe some things are better left unspoken, rather than asking the questions, he opts to dismiss it.

"Nothing is wrong, why do you say so?" Yuta replies quietly, hoping that Taeyong won't be able to his detect his lie. There is a slight tremble in his voice that screams about his lies but, he wants to pretend there is none. Taeyong exhales shakily before pulling away from Yuta and flipping him to face his lover. The slight light that emits from the lamp is enough for Taeyong to see Yuta's sparkling eyes. But, to his dismay, those aren't the twinkles that decorates his bright doe eyes, rather than unshod tears. It crushes his heart, cramping and twisting his stomach in the most painful way as Yuta's once bright eyes are so dull. Taeyong tries to form a coherent answer but his mind fails to muster any of the words. There is a stretch of silence that cuts through his throat, making him unable to breathe and slightly choking him because he knows that all of Yuta's suffering is caused by him and him only.

"Have you ever lied to me?" Yuta asks softly but his eyes say otherwise. If it was any other person, he would have rolled his eyes but knowing his own situation, Taeyong knows better. Taeyong tries to breathe slowly, his breathe hitches when he notices that Yuta has been waiting for him to say something: anything that will ease his heart and mind.

"No, why would I ever lie to you?" _Lie, all I have ever said are lies._

Taeyong rather questions his lover. There is slight hurt in Yuta's eyes, he can't and doesn't fake the hurt. Taeyong feels guilty but he doesn't let the emotion take over his face and remains calm and composed even if the guilt is eating him slowly from insides. His heart bleeds with the tears that slide from the corner of Yuta's eyes. He wants to tell the truth but, it's not as easy as his lies. Gently thumbing away the traces of those tears, which makes him think that he doesn't deserve Yuta: who is so perfect and flawlessly beautiful. But, his flawed self tells him that Yuta loves him and he can have Yuta to himself because the latter wants him too.

"Why would I ever lie to you?"

_I have done nothing but lie to you._

"Don't think too much about it. It's nothing."

_I am the worst, I can't stop it. I am so sorry, Yu._

And, with that he kisses Yuta sweetly so that Yuta will know how precious he is to Taeyong. Even with the kisses, Yuta doesn't believe him. He badly wants to but a small part of him denies it. With each kiss, Taeyong wants to tell him how much he loves the younger, how he is sorry about lying at his face. He tries not to lie, but he can't stop it. The lies taste bitter on his tongue that even with Yuta's sweetness, he can still taste it, the bitterness of his lies that will one day make him lose everything. And, that everything is his precious Yuta.

"Promise me that you will never lie to me." Yuta says softly because maybe he will be enough reason for Taeyong to change. He doesn't want to be with a person who would hide everything from him. He wants Taeyong to know that he will stay if Taeyong is ready to change, ready to tell him the truth that he deserves because he loves the older too much to just let him go.

"I promise."

 _Another lie._  But, Yuta doesn't need to know it as long as Taeyong pretends nothing is wrong with him. Yuta smiles showing his pearly whites and eyes bright doe eyes that Taeyong falls in love with everyday. Yuta wants to trust him because his heart says that Taeyong will do anything for him and this is just a mere promise that Taeyong will be able to fulfill easily. What he doesn't know is that Taeyong can't stop lying, whether it's a small white lie that harms no one or a big fat lie that can tear Yuta apart.

Yuta snuggles closer to his lover, head resting on Taeyong's chest as sleep overtakes his consciousness. Taeyong pulls Yuta closer and smiles at his lover. He drifts to dreamland before whispering,

"I am sorry, Yuta."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for requesting this!!! I wanted to write about it and I might not be able to write upto your expectations and I apologize in advance. Hope this is what you asked for. Thank you for reading!!!! Comments and criticisms are highly appreciated!!! Thank you once again <3333


End file.
